stormclan_warrior_cats_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
StormClan The Prophecy's Storm: The new apprentice Chapter 1
' ' Chapter 1 ' ' Eaglekit jumped onto his bedding and hopped right off. He growled and circled a cat. “The brave warrior dodges the attack and gets back into battle.” He bunched up his tiny muscles and getted ready to leap. The attacker leapt onto him quickly and they both started rolling on the ground, throwing up dust into the air. “Stop rolling kittens! Mistlekit, get back here!” A queen meowed. “Okay, okay, but you won’t win easily next time, Eaglekit! You will see!” The gray and white she-cat spat and walked happily to her mother. “Did you see that, Bubblefur? I almost beat him! I will one day!” The kit sat right next to her mother and Bubblefur started licking her ferociously. “She did a good battle, don’t you think Bubblefur?” A ginger she-cat commented. “I guess, but she got herself all dirty again. Mistlekit, I wish you were more like your sister.” Bubblefur looked at a tawny kitten at the side of the den. The kitten stared and purred back, responding. “Now, Mistlekit listen to your mother and Eaglekit, please be nice to the other kits! You know you’re older than them!” A brown tabby queen meowed. He ignored Nutberry and he stared at Petalkit and narrowed his eyes. “Petalkit, let’s battle!” The tawny kitten looked up at him and flicked her tail. “Sure, I will be a Fireclan warrior while you are a Stormclan warrior if you want?” Petalkit started padding over, purring happily. “Sure b-” “Petalkit, don’t play right now. I am about to get you cleaned!” Bubblefur objected. Petalkit looked at her mother and then looked at Eaglekit. “Just let them play, Bubblefur! All cats need to have some fun sometimes! Plus I will watch! Nutberry, you with me?” Oakstar looked at the brown tabby and she shrugged. “Okay but don’t let them get hurt.” She meowed worridley. “Okay, fine,” Bubblefur muttered as well and she continued licking Mistlekit. “Okay, ready? Let’s start!” Eaglekit leaped at Petalkit and he getted her just in time before she moved. They start rolling until Eaglekit pinned Petalkit down. Petalkit stared at him and nipped his shoulder softly. He backs away while she can escape. “Ha! Coward!” Petalkit meowed mockingly. “I’m not a coward!” Eaglekit hissed. Then he jumped and landed on Petalkit’s tail. She jerked and tried to bite him but she missed. Eaglekit then quickly batted her while she missed her bite and she fell to the floor hard. Then he started batting her with his paws until she didn’t get back up. “You're the coward!” He meowed with satisfaction and headed toward his mother. Petalkit getted up slowly and shaked her pelt. “Hey, at least you tried!” Mistlekit walked up to her and licked Petalkit’s shoulder. Eaglekit looked at Mistlekit and putted his chin, high up. “At least you battled better than she did.” He pointed at Petalkit and she looked at her paws. “Eaglekit! Don’t be rude!” Oakstar meowed sternly. The ginger she-cat narrowed her eyes and then looked disappointed. “You know better than that!” She looked away from her son and looked off into the distance. Eaglekit tried catching his mother’s eye but she looked away. Eaglekit looked at Nutberry but she gave all the attention to Petalkit, who was sitting beside her and Bubblefur. Mistlekit walked up to Eaglekit. “We will all be warriors! I know it!” She whispered into his ear, her hot breath on his pelt. “More likely, two of us will be warriors!” He muttered. Mistlekit gasped with a realization of what he meant. “You don’t mean that. Don’t you? She asked with almost a whimper in her voice. “Yes, I do.” ' ' * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ' ' The morning sun rose across the horizon. The patrols were outside, discussing what cats were going to go. Eaglekit slowly woke up and stood up. He yawned slowly and arched his back. The brown tom then started heading to look outside the nursery. He stared at the cats outside. Skycloud, clan deputy, was organizing patrols with warriors surrounding him. Eaglekit strained to hear what they were saying. “One patrol will be led by Blackbite with Fernflower, Blossomtail, Airwing and Hawkpaw.” The other cats nodded and started heading into groups. Eaglekit went back deeper into the safety of the den and sat with his mother. “Oakstar?” Eaglekit mewed. The ginger she-cat blinked with tiredness in her eyes and yawned. “Yes, my sweet.” She meowed with an edge of sleepiness in her voice. “Tell me more about my father, please!” Eaglekit stood in front of his mother and wailed. “Okay, well your father was really brave. He was a great warrior and sadly, he died in the Bloodclan battle. But all warriors will remember Stonestripe and his loyalty to me and his clanmates,” She finished and her eyes were filled with must of sadness, if she were remembering the gray warrior. “Nutberry, you want to continue?” She looked at Nutberry and she nodded. “I known Stonestripe for a while and he was a kind warrior. He loved your mother very much and was so excited when your mother said the news of she having his kits. “Anyway,” Oakstar got up and stretched her legs, “Let’s start the day.” The ginger she-cat went over to Bubblefur who was half-asleep. “Bubblefur, you want some prey?” Oakstar asked the gray she-cat. “Oh, yes, yes please!” The gray she-cat nudged her two kits awake. “Bubblefur, can we sleep more?” Petalkit moaned in her sleep. “Oh, yes, of course, you can but if you're hungry-” “I want milk!” Mistlekit woke up instantly and started heading to her mother's belly. Then she started sucking the milk and kneading her stomach. Bubblefur purred and licked her between the ears. Eaglekit stared at Mistlekit and his mouth started watering at the smell of milk. He forgot how hungry he was. Before he could ask for food, Blackbite came charging into the nursery, his glossy black pelt in the morning light. “Oakstar-” He panted for a bit, “We found something in the forest!” The black tom whispered something in the leader’s ear and her eyes widened with surprise. “What is it, Oakstar?” Eaglekit mewed. Oakstar stammered some words out but then she stood up quickly. “Nothing for you to know, kit. Blackbite where is it?” “Oh, near the Fireclan border but still on our side, though.” The black tom answered. “Okay, I will see what I can do.”The ginger she-cat followed Blackbite out of the nursery, into the camp. Nutberry sat down and watched them leave. Eaglekit stared after them, his mind racing of the thought of food. “I’m hungry.” He muttered and he sat down. “You okay?” Mistlekit licked her lips and sat down right next to him. “I’m hungry, that's all!” Eaglekit complained. “Well if you’re hungry, get food!” She catched his eye and stared back. “How?” “The fresh-kill pile! It’s full of prey and enough for all of us!” The gray and white kit stood up with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. “Okay, but what if we get caught,” The tom twitched his ear and started licking his paw, “You know their tons of warriors outside! And we will be shredded if we get caught!” “Well, there are bushes we can go in! Plus we’re small, so it will be impossible for everyone to see us!” Mistlekit reassured him. Eaglekit tipped his head to one side and thought for a second. “Okay, let's do it, but we can’t let Bubblefur and Nutberry see us exit.” He looked behind his back to see Bubblefur watching them and Nutberry taking a nap. “Wait, I know exactly what to do.” Mistlekit went over to her mother and sat staring right at her face. “Bubblefur can I have more milk?” Mistlekit whimpered slightly and added cuteness to her voice. “I thought you just drunk!” The gray she-cat snorted and went on her side, “Well I guess you can drink while I rest. But when you’re done, have a nap with Petalkit.” She rested on her paws and closed her eyes. Mistlekit went quickly to sucking her milk for a minute and until she stopped and started backing up slowly. Then she padded off quickly to Eaglekit. “And that's how it’s done.” She whispered to him and they both started watching for anyone there. “It's clear! Follow me.” Eaglekit took the lead and he and Mistlekit went into the side of the nursery. He noticed a holly bush near him. He signaled to Mistlekit and they both jumped in. “Okay let's keep watch un-” “Hey! What are you kits doing in there!”